What Happened In Vegas
by Coffee Kitten
Summary: Spencer Reid has always been a mystery, but what happens when his enigmatic past comes crashing into his present. No one sees it coming, not even Reid.
1. Chapter 1

As he slowly comes to, he manages to crack his heavy eyelids open just barely enough to tell that he is still in the dark, cold room. The only noise coming from his quick shallow breaths. He is naked, trembling, and for the moment, he is alone. His wrists and ankles are bound to the table he is lying on. Half of his body is in immense pain from all the cuts and bruises; the other half is completely numb. He misses him mom. He hates his father. He just wants this nightmare to end so he can go home. He refuses to cry. He knows it'll all be over soon. He just has to endure the torment a little longer.

_When the body suffers, the mind soars. _

He tries to shut everything out but those words replay over and over again in his head. It's what _she_ says. As if that is enough to make sense of all the torture. He knows she'll be back soon, and when she comes back, well, that's when the real pain will begin. He knows he should try to shut it all out. Force his brilliant mind to escape to somewhere else. But the idea of creating himself an alternate reality scares him far worse than being where he is at the moment.

Inside the dark basement of a murdering psychopath.

Just two days before his 12th birthday.

.

.

.

Spencer's head felt like it was caving in. His stomach was railing against him. Raw and burning. He hadn't eaten more than a piece of dry toast in just under three days. Even that wouldn't stay down for long.

He splashed some cold water on his face just before he heard a loud knocking on his hotel room door. Breathing out a heavy, pained sigh he grabbed a hand towel and dried his face and hands before going to see who was calling after him.

"Hey Pretty Boy, I'm starving, we're all gonna go grab a bite to eat and unwind. Let's go."

The last thing Spencer wanted to do was go to some cheap dive for food and drinks that he'd never be able to hold down anyway. Much less being forced to socialize with anyone when he felt this detached.

"Uh, actually Morgan, I think I'm just skip dinner and turn in for the night."

Morgan chose then to give Reid a quick once over and what he noticed was not good. The kid was looking skeletal again. Like he had when he first joined the BAU. He was pale and, while they never actually went away, the dark purple rings under his eyes were now more pronounced. Like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Rubbing first his eyes, then the back of his head, "I'm fine. Just not hungry. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you all tomorrow on the jet."

Sensing Reid wasn't going to budge, Morgan decided it best to just drop it. But he'd be sure to get to the bottom of what was going on with the kid. Rather he liked it or not.

.

.

.

**"Author's" note:** I've been a long time reader, but have never in my life written anything. Hopefully I don't suck too terribly bad, but if I do feel free to tell me so.

This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, hence why I have decided to sit down and type it out. Please note that, again, this is my first time here so... I am learning as I go. Hopefully I don't screw things up too terribly bad.

Also, I recently read a fiction novel about a serial killer and her victim so this fic is pretty heavily influenced by that.

What I have in my head is not a very long and drawn out story, but it does have a lot of twists and turns. Most of which are very dark. This first "chapter" is more of an intro, really. But I hope to have maybe 10 to 15 full length chapters after this.

So yeah, hopefully someone will actually read this, but if not, don't mind me as I entertain myself over here in the corner all by my lonesome. =-)


	2. Chapter 2

The flight home was exhausting. His back and joints ached. The migraine he had been sporting for the past 23 hours was now a dull hum. He just wanted to go to the quiet apartment he called home and crawl, fully dressed, into his twin sized bed.

Slowly he made his way up the four flights of stairs to his apartment. The elevator in his building had been out of order since before he moved in. It never mattered to him though. He would have taken the stairs regardless.

He put the key in the lock, pushed open the door, and moseyed his way inside. Dropping his messenger bag on the desk by the window before making his way to his bedroom and collapsing face down on the bed.

If he could just get a descent night's sleep.

.

.

_"Darling, you know I don't like it when you fight me. Now be a good lad and take your medicine."_

_He tried to do as she said, but swallowing a spoon full of bleach without choking and vomiting was something that was beyond his control. Still, he knew he had better learned to be as graceful with this task as he could if he was going to please her. And he knew pleasing her was the only way to keep his family safe._

_His family._

_His mother likely didn't even know he was missing right now thanks to her uncontrollable illness. And his father. Well, indirectly or not, William Reid was partially the reason Spencer was in this mess to begin with. William was the one who insisted that Spencer go to see her in the first place. And then when he left it was like an open invitation for her to stake her claim._

_But still, angry or not, Spencer loved his family. And he would die to protect them. Which was looking like a real possibility at the moment._

_"That's more like it." She said as she wiped his damp forehead with a cool, wet cloth. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it, love?"_

_Weakly, Spencer just shook his head no._

_"Answer me!" she demanded._

_In what little voice he had left he managed to rasp out, "n-no…not that bad."_

_She smiled at his response and slowly leaned down and kissed his mouth and brushed his hair off his face._

_"Sleep now, baby. We have a busy day ahead of us." And with that she produced a hypodermic needle and proceeded to inject a clear liquid into his arm. Instantly the lights dimmed and he was shrouded in a fuzzy warmth._

.

.

Reid woke up to the sound of a buzzing noise. Kind of like a chain saw. But that didn't make any sense. Groggily he forced himself out of bed before taking a stumble back down on the mattress. Now _that_ made more sense. His migraine was back. It was going to be a long day. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, which he didn't bother removing from his pants the night before, and saw that it was only 5:23 in the morning. So much for getting a descent night's rest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Yeah, so I just spent the last half hour trying to figure out how to install this chapter. For some reason updating was not as easy as I thought it would be. Anyway, another short "chapter", sorry... I DO have the next installment ready, however, and in it I will be setting up and staging our villainess.

Also, OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved. I am overwhelmed by the amount of readers who have taken an interest in my little twisted fic here. As a newb, I honestly didn't expect hardly anyone to even glance my way much less actually express any interest in it. Reid hugs to ALL!

Lastly, I do not own anything. Nothing is mine and no infringement is intended.

Love, hate and/or constructive criticism is always welcomed, though I must warn you, in no way do I claim to have any talent in writing as this is not an avenue I have ever visited before. I'm just merely here for fun and because of my love for Criminal Minds and of course our adorkable Dr. Reid.


End file.
